Limit
by Jack V. Briefs
Summary: TG The holidays in swing, Goten goes to make the season more enjoyable for Trunks while reaping the benefits along the way.


Crap, it's been a long time since I've written; And even longer since it was a T/G ;_; But it's the holiday season, and these two just couldn't get themselves out of my head. ^_^ So, though it's a little late, it's still something, right?   
  
Note- This is also a gift to the awesome and amazing Trutensficsandpics group found at Yahoo XP Join, because it's da shiz XP   
  
Disclaimer: Trunks and Goten are not mine. ;_; *looks at copyrighter* Not even for Christmas...?  
  
Copyrighter: *shakes his head*  
  
. Dammit!  
  
***************  
  
"Trunks, what's your favorite holiday?"   
  
He completed the arc of his sword, cutting the circular machinery in half. The two pieces clattered to the ground and kept on as though nothing had happened. He didn't seem to take notice of the question, towel rubbing off the beads of sweat trailing down his face and chest. Before I could repeat the question he answered.  
  
"Not Christmas." My nose wrinkled at him.   
  
"Why not? I like Christmas." Trunks threw the towel at me.  
  
  
  
"But you didn't ask me what holiday you liked the best."   
  
"So?" I sat up and crossed my legs around my hands, tossing the towel aside. Trunks moved back to his practice. The new machine was faster and got closer to hitting him than its predeccesor, but he still sliced through it after a minute.   
  
"So it doesn't matter if you like Christmas when the question didn't involve you." I was beginning to see his logic, something I never enjoyed because it meant that he was right.   
  
"... Fine then." Trunks' amusement wasn't something he was trying to hide. I could see it, the small smirk on his lips, the fast glance of blue in my direction. When another came around I made sure my tongue was sticking out.   
  
"That's real mature, Goten." I blew a rasberry at him.  
  
"Oh please. You're the one who spends all day playing with his sword." He stops for a moment at such innuendo and the training machine nails him in the foot. He growled at it before it too dropped to the ground, destroyed.   
  
"Why are you in here anyway?"  
  
"I like watching you train." And I just liked watching him. But he knew that already.   
  
"You like distracting me." I grinned.   
  
"That too." He faked laughter and turned on the other lights. The sudden brightness blinded me. It wasn't until the spots had faded from my eyes that I saw the glint of sword near my throat.   
  
"Trunks?" I blinked up at his smirk.   
  
"If you want to distract me," he said quietly, the tone quality deeper and more resounding from being produced lower in his throat. "You'd watch me like this." A shiver ran through me as the flat side of the sword touched my collarbone for the barest second. Then, he loosened his grip and it slipped down, ripping the front of my shirt cleanly down the middle.   
  
When moments passed all I could do was blink up at him. He was always full of surprises. It was what made his company bearable during the times he was... less than charming.   
  
The chill of the room hit me and my fist held together the two ends. Trunks chuckled a little, then headed out of the door towards his home. "Come on, Goten. Don't want you catching a cold." Feeling less than pleased, I stood and followed him. Meany.  
  
When I entered the kitchen Trunks was already at the fridge. Bulma was sitting at a table checking off numbers on a list of who knew what and looked up when the door closed behind me.   
  
"Goten? What happened to your shirt..?" Trunks snorted and sheathed his sword, grabbing waters for us both. "Can't you guess?" Bulma rolled her eyes and went back to her work.   
  
"I could guess who. I just don't think I want to know how or why," she teased, blue eyes glittering behind a curtain of matching blue hair. I had the decency to feel heat in my cheeks, knowing that this was mild in comparison to some of the situations the Briefs had caught us in.   
  
"Trunks was just...." I trailed off, not knowing how to explain it and deciding it wasn't worth that much anyway. Bulma wouldn't need an explanation. My mother would, eventually, but that could be avoided for the time being.   
  
The demi-saiya-jin in question sat beside me and tossed over a water which I accepted without a word. Life after 16 years, along with knowing someone for just as long, just eliminated the need to say the things that could go without saying.   
  
"Those the projections for next year," Trunks asked across the table to his mother, capping the now empty bottle. She shook her head, making another check and turning the page. "No, I'm looking over your sister's Christmas list." Trunks snorted. "She actually typed pony that many times?"   
  
"She's three Trunks. That's the only word she _can_ type." I rested my head in my hand, balancing the bottle on a finger. "In my family, it's the only word you could _say_ at three." Another sound of amusement from the purple-haired one. "I'd believe it."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Trunks caught the bottle thrown at him, still laughing.  
  
"Don't yell at me for your family's shortcomings!"   
  
"Ou, I'll get you," I threatened, standing to chase him out of the kitchen. I could almost hear Bulma shaking her head behind us.   
  
Watching Trunks run ahead of me, I could understand why. We'd never change. Even if we matured to others, to one another we'd always be the same childish selves. It was how our relationship worked. What kept us sane when school and work tied us down. That's what I could depend on him for. Why he could depend on me.   
  
I ran into Trunks' room seconds after he did, only to pause at the empty sight before me. "Trunks...-Gah!" He dropped from his levitating position near the ceiling and tackled me to the ground. "Ha HA! I win!" He grinned at me, hair tousled by his face and smile beaming with arrogance. Like I hadn't thought he would?  
  
"Yeah, once!"   
  
"Once," he cried, indignant. "When _don't_ I win!" I pushed at his chest. "Hey, I win sometimes!" Trunks smiled.   
  
"In your dreams perhaps. But that's winning a game of a slightly different degree..." Winking, he stood up and proffered a hand to me. I took it, getting to my feet. I'd argue some more if he wasn't right. Again.   
  
"Well if those dreams didn't come true sometimes, I'd be pretty upset with you," I replied, sitting on the edge of his bed. He continued to smile, even as he took his place beside me.  
  
"I know, Goten."   
  
"That's because you know everything."   
  
"Exactly." I looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I was being sarcastic."   
  
"Really," he asked, tone uninterested, arms stretched towards the ceiling. "I couldn't tell."   
  
"You're lucky I put up with you!" I poked him in the side.   
  
"I know that too, Goten." He finished his stretch and looked at me the one way I could never answer to. It never failed to amaze me how his mood changes could be so brutal in their honesty.  
  
"Why do you think I always let my charming side set in when you get annoyed?" His arm found it's way around my waist, his lips on the scant bit of flesh shown from the rip of my shirt. I smiled.   
  
"Because without it you'd be a virgin forever?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever."   
  
"You're so grumpy," I commented, leaning back and pulling him with me. "Christmas time is the time you can be happy and relax for once during the year without being called lazy." Trunks closed his eyes, face against my heart.  
  
"If I don't like Christmas, I'm not going to follow it's purpose now am I?" I frowned at his stubborness.   
  
"I guess not... But what's so bad about Christmas? Are you suddenly against feelings of good cheer and gifts?"   
  
"No, I'm against feelings of good cheer and gifts being limited to one time of the year. And their being connected with a holiday." Trunks stared down at me seriously, sitting on my chest. "If people are only going to be that way and do those things once a year, they might as well not do it at all. It's more false than their normal dishonesty." I studied his face to try and figure out where all of this was coming from.   
  
"You never disliked Christmas before..." Not that I knew of, anyway.   
  
"My opinions can't change?"   
  
"I didn't say that..."   
  
"Then I don't need a reason." My palms laid flat against the bed, supporting me as I sat up. "To form a true opinion, you have to have facts to back it up. You're the one who told me that." His eyes softened. "I did."   
  
Trunks leaned forward. Now that I'd cornered him on something he was resigned to explain himself. Something I'm sure frustrated him.  
  
"Work," he said. He seemed to have hoped that'd be enough for me. Unlike most things, that one word wasn't enough.   
  
"What about work?"   
  
"People at work?" His looked pleaded for me to understand and I'd wished I could. But no. I didn't feel like being easy on him.   
  
"You're doing this on purpose..." My tongue slid past my lips once more. "Just continue."   
  
"Fine." He sighed. "Mom had me do bonus duty for all the employees and almost every one of them thought they could get more money by sucking up to me when more than half of them were all assholes to me when I got there. Understandable, I guess... I wouldn't assume it to be very pleasant giving ten years to a company for a 17-year-old to step in and be co-president, but still!"  
  
"But Trunks, they aren't being suck ups because it's Christmas, they just want more money."   
  
"You think if they were assholes during the summer they weren't just as much of an asshole when the fall bonuses came around?" Hadn't thought of that.  
  
"That's what I thought," he mumbled.   
  
"You still shouldn't let people ruin the holiday," I defended, keeping on with the fight.   
  
"And yet I'm supposed to let them make it better?"   
  
"You always have to have a reply to everything don't you? Can't you just listen to me for once? Trust me to be right?" Trunks looked down at me, emotion lacking in his gaze.  
  
"You have to have facts to back it up." A growl came from me, followed by a short burst of energy that allowed me to flip us over and get him beneath me.   
  
"You are very trying for the patient, Trunks." Time passed.   
  
"...Am I supposed say something...?" I sighed and laid along him, smoothing wrinkles from his pillow.  
  
"Apparently not." I could feel his hands wrap their way around my waist, interlocking near the base of my spine.   
  
"I'm sorry... It's just irritating when people are faker than what I'm used to." A pointed pressure gave away the intention of his words.  
  
"Don't try to suck up to me, Mr. Briefs." He grumbled some words under his breath. I couldn't understand them with his lips against my collarbone, and not only because the other's lips were buried under my skin.   
  
"None of that either." He smirked and pulled back, life sparkling again in his eyes. "Fine, be that way."   
  
"I will." I kissed him in spite of myself, unable to resist that face any more. He was stubborn, he was annoying, but he was hot. And it was Christmas, which helped too. "You know, if I weren't in such a giving mood, you'd be a born-again virgin."   
  
"You couldn't make it." I rolled off him, sinking into the mattress beside him. "So? I can make false threats. You're business is built on it from what I hear."   
  
"Feh."   
  
The shadows in the room shifted as the sun continued it's progression over the sky. One of my hands was held in his, both of us content for the time being.   
  
"We should probably go down for dinner soon."   
  
"My mom won't care. I'm not too hungry anyway."   
  
"Me either." I was, but I would stay here if he wanted to. Trunks turned his head on the pillow, the orange highlights from the windows adding to the sparkle of his eyes.   
  
"You liar. If there's one thing I know about you, it's when you're hungry. Which is now." He tapped my nose and I bit at it out of mock irritation. I couldn't lie to him to save my soul.   
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, you know everything." I rolled my back to him so I wouldn't see the smirk on his face. He didn't let me escape too far, his hands pulling at my waist to bring me closer.   
  
"It's okay, I forgive you."   
  
"Why you-!" I rolled over and pinned him, much as he had done to me minutes, no hours?, before. "I would hate your arrogance if it wasn't one of your best features."   
  
"Oh, I'm trembling." I moved to tickle him but he was two steps ahead. He caught my hands at the wrists, still grinning like a cat.   
  
"Such infantile maneuvers cannot defeat me!"   
  
"Really now? Then I guess I'll have to move up a few years." When my mouth met his, dominating the usually submissive act on my part, he lost his attitude.   
  
"Mm..." As I pulled away, I could see he'd kept his eyes closed, smiling. "Thank you sir. Can I have some more," he asked, pulling off the British accent of the literary character quite well.   
  
"Well, I don't know... Those kinds of treats are only for those in the holiday spirit." Trunks frowned at me, though he wasn't completely serious.   
  
"Is that a yay face or a nay face?" My charms seemed to have worked. His face lost it's fight.   
  
"Give me a moment." I gave him the space to sit up, but not too much in case he tried to trade our positions. He reached over the edge of the bed, grabbing at something...  
  
"Trunks, what are you-Mmph!" I blinked wide eyes, Trunks lips hungrily meeting my own. Managing to push him away (after enjoying said kiss for a moment or two) I called up the biggest scowl my face could manage.  
  
"You cheater! I told you what you had to do to get a kiss!" Trunks shook his head, grinning.   
  
"But I didn't cheat! I had this." He waved his hand which hovered inches from our heads. I looked up and shook my head, failing to cover the laugh I felt. Misletoe.   
  
"But you have to enjoy Christmas to reap the benefits of it's traditions, you big cheater," I protested, prodding him in the chest.   
  
"Then I'm frickin' overjoyed, Goten," he responded, before tossing the misletoe aside and pulling me close. "Now kiss me before I exchange your gifts for coal."   
  
Needless to say, I complied.  
  
***************   
  
Happy Holidays everyone! ^_^ Leave me a revie- I mean gift, so I know if I've improved at all since the last time I wrote something x.x 


End file.
